The present invention relates to a molding machine which has a molding element which can be moved along guides, as well as a molding element, which forms a counter-support and is stationary with respect to a machine frame, such as a press, a plastic extrusion machine or a pressure die casting machine.
Such machines are often very large and heavy so that several metal spars or columns extending parallel with respect to each other, and which extend through guide openings of the movable molding elements, are provided for guiding the movable and customarily metal molding element. The movable molding elements can be a die or tappet plate of a press, which can be moved toward and away from the stationary matrix-like molding element. The movable molding element can, however, be a component which can be called a closure plate, by means of which a stationary tool mold of a plastic extrusion machine or a pressure die casting machine can be closed in order to define the shape of the workpiece to be produced and to be able to perform an extrusion or pressure casting process.
Changes of the guide system always occur with molding machines of the type described which, as a rule, are all the greater the longer the dimensions of the guides or spars or the mass of the stationary or moving parts are. Bending and sagging of the guide or a change, in particular twisting or bending of the movable molding elements, can occur. This leads to tilting of the movable molding element with respect to the guide and can lead to the feared so-called "spar tears", even with otherwise sufficiently dimensioned guides or spars. When a spar breaks there is the immediate danger that the other spars will become overloaded and damaged or even also break. As a rule this leads to serious damage of the molded part which is expensive to produce. The results are high repair costs, expenses because of production losses and possibly penalties for breach of contract and even loss of the order. Even frequent new measurements and appropriate adjustments or setting of the guide system of the molding machine does not offer sufficient protection, since the changes often occur after only short running times and are a function of the individual operation of the molding machine, so that it is not possible with any assurance to predict at what time new measurements or adjustments are required.